Stone Cold Love
by MendedHeart
Summary: she is the young cousin of the wwe hall of famer stone cold steve austin. she gets into the wwe as a tomboy diva. she develops feelings for 2 different main event superstars. who will she choose. get involved in deciding who she will end up with. give me ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. LET ME KNOW. THIS STORY IS A LOVE STORY WITH THE COUSIN OF STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN (FICTIONAL COUSIN). SOME NAMES YOU WILL RECOGNIZE AND THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ARE FICTIONAL. I LOVE JOHN CENA AND RANDY ORTON SO PLEASE ENJOY._

**Chapter 1**

**A Secret**

Hi my name is Jayme Jackson. I am entering into the WWE right now as a diva. I have a relation that use to be in the WWE. People call me JJ and yes I am kind of a tomboy. Don't get me wrong I do like guys in fact I prefer to be around guys. I guess that is what makes me a tomboy. Oh I was going to tell you who my relation was that worked for WWE. I always call him "Cuz" but everyone call him Stone Cold Steve Austin. He has been training me for many years preparing me for my WWE debut. He loves this business and I don't believe he will ever leave for good. He is going to be here tonight for my debut. I am so excited for tonight. As I walk into the arena I am in awe of all the superstars I see.

"Hey Cuz" a voice said walking down the hall.

I smiled and rand up to my cousin. I jumped into his open arms. "Hey Cuz" I said back.

"So how have you been JJ?" he asked

"I am so very nervous for tonight. How are you doing?" I asked

"Glad to be back tonight especially because I am here with my favorite cousin to support her." He explained.

I smiled a big smile. "Thanks."

"No problem Cuz I am just so damn proud of you JJ."

I smiled. "So where do I go now?"

"Follow me Cuz." he started walking down the hallway to a door. He knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice from beyond the door asked.

"Hey Vince it's me." Austin said.

"Oh come on in Austin." Vince said.

Austin opened the door and walking in and I followed close behind him. Austin sat down in a chair right in front of this large framed man. I sat in the chair next to my cousin.

"Vince this is my little cousin Jayme Jackson. But we all call her JJ." Austin said.

I put my hand out. "Nice to meet you Mr. McMahon." I said shyly.

"Please call me Vince. And it's nice to meet you also JJ." Vince said. "So you want to be a WWE diva"

"Yes I am hoping you give me a chance." I said nervously.

"Calm down you is already a diva. Although you are a tomboy right?" he asked

"Yes I am that ok?" I said

"That is fine. Will work well with a storyline I am thinking of." He said

"What storyline?" I asked

"Well I figure you can get into a storyline with Randy Orton and John Cena. What do you think?" He asked

"Wait Vince John and Randy? I don't know if I want my little cousin to be in a storyline with either of them. Aren't they both ladies men?" Austin said.

"Not anymore Austin. They have both grown up a lot." Vince said to my cousin.

"I would love to work with both of them. I am a big fan of both of them. And can I ask a favor Vince?" I said

"Sure what is it?" he asked

"As much as I love my cousin I don't want it being said that I got this job purely because I am related to the rattlesnake. Can we keep the fact that he is my relation a secret for now? I don't want anyone including John and Randy to know. Please." I said

"No problem. You prove yourself here and then maybe we can tell people. You can tell anyone you want but I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

"Thank you very much Vince."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*MONDAY NIGHT RAW*

"JJ you look great today" a voice behind her said.

"Oh hey Show. How are you doing? Looking good yourself." JJ said.

"I'm going great. How are you doing? Still enjoying the storyline with you and those two clowns?" he said.

"Who John and Randy? Yea I love it. I love the storyline that they are fighting over me. I am having a blast with it." JJ said. "Hey I have to go get ready I have a segment with John in about 5 minutes. I will see you later." She said while giving the big show a hug.

She walked down the hall to her dressing room. The segment was that she was getting ready for her match with AJ when John comes into her dressing room trying to ask her out. She went into her dressing room and got her ring attire on. Her ring attire was a form fitting tank top with JJ on the front with shattering glass coming off the letters. Her shorts are short to say the least. She doesn't hang out at all but they are short and form fitting. She wears tennis shoes as well. In the segment it starts off with her putting her shoes on. The camera men came in and soon the segment started.

Segment

*knock knock*

"Come in" JJ says

John walks in all out of breath. "JJ please can I talk to you?" John said

"I have to go to the ring. I have a match against the diva's champion. If I beat her I get my chance at the belt."

"If I don't do this now JJ I don't know if I will be able to do it again."

"What's wrong John? Are you ok? Do you need help with something? You know I am here for you."

"I'm not in trouble JJ I just have to ask you something."

"Ok what is it John?" JJ said

"W-W-Will you… go out with me tonight?" John asked

"Oh John are you serious? I mean we have a blast but I don't know if we should date. But can I think about it? I will have my answer after my match ok?"

John hugs JJ with a smile on his face.

On the other side of the door you see Randy Orton listening with a smirk on his face.

End segment

"You did great JJ." John said

"Thanks John so did you." JJ said. "AND SO DID YOU RANDY"

Just then Randy came through the door.

"Thanks JJ. You are looking good tonight." Randy said.

"So can I get to my match?" JJ asked with a smile on her face.

"Do you need me to come out with you JJ?" John asked.

"Yea I will come out too because you know AJ will have Big E. Langston and Dolph Ziggler there with her." Randy said.

"No I am good guys but thank you so much." JJ said.

"Well we will be watching if Ziggler or Langston gets involved we will come out." Randy said.

"Ok thanks you two." JJ said while giving both them a hug and kiss. JJ then walks to the curtain waiting for her music to start

Her music starts.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks and we caught on fire She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

JJ goes through the curtain and stands at the top on the ramp on the stage. She puts her hands up and starts to bounce down the ramp. She gets to the ring and jumps onto the apron. And jumps into the ring.

"THIS MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL. IN THE RING WEIGHING IN AT 125 LBS FROM AUSTIN TEXAS…. JJ" Lillian said.

Suddenly AJ's music started. "AND MAKING HER WAY DOWN THE RAMP SHE IS THE WWE DIVA'S CHAMPION BEING ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING BY BIG E LANGSTON AND DOLPH ZIGGLER WEIGHING IN AT 115 LBS FROM **UNION CITY, NEW JERSEY… AJ" Lillian said.**

The ref rang the bell and AJ ran and jumped on JJ. JJ took AJ by the hair and threw her down onto the ring. JJ then attacked AJ using a clothesline followed by some stomps. Soon big e Langston gets onto the apron.

I hear voices in my head.

They talk to me

They understand.

Randy runs to the ring and grabs Langston's leg and brings him to the ground. He starts punching him. AJ stands by the ropes with disbelief. JJ again grabs hold of AJ and throws her to the ground. The ref gets distracted again but this time it's Ziggler.

You can't see me

The time is now

You can't see me

My time is now.

John runs out and goes to where ziggler is. Ziggler then jumps off the apron and starts running around the ring with John following behind him. AJ stands at the ropes again after kicking JJ in the stomach. while yelling at John and Randy JJ takes AJ's hand and spins her around and gives her a stunner (learned from her cousin of course) and covers her "1.…2.….3"

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND YOUR NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE DIVAS TITLE…. JJ"

JJ's music hits

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks and we caught on fire She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

After her music stopped JJ took a mic and stood in the middle of the ring.

"AJ hunny don't be sad right now. Only at Money in the Bank can you be sad because I will be taking that diva's championship belt from you. I may be new in this business but I have been around for a long time. Because I am new I have the upper hand. You see you only saw a few of my moves tonight. I have many more to show you." JJ said "and trust me…."

"Why the hell did you come down John? She didn't need your help" Randy said to John.

"Because you weren't protecting her. I had to come protect the sexy JJ." John said.

"Oh John don't make a mistake. Don't say things that you can't take back." Randy said

"Randy I am the WWE champion and I don't need to take anything back." John said.

"Boys… boys…. Boys. Why are you trying to protect me? I don't need either of you to protect me. I am a big girl and can take care of myself." JJ interrupted their fight. "And John. You asked me something earlier. Do you remember? Well the answer is… when you can remember that I don't need protecting then yes. But until then no." JJ said while dropping the mic. She got out of the ring and made her way up the ramp. When JJ got to the stage she turned around and looked at the two sexy men standing by the ring and blew them both a kiss. She turned around and disappeared behind the curtain. Back at the ring John and Randy were staring at each other.

"You are pathetic Randy. You think you can keep up with the champ? Well I don't think you can. I think you are scared." John said looking at Randy.

"Scared? Is that what you think Cena? I am not scared of fruity pebbles. If you think I am scared then why would I do this?" Randy said.

"And what are you going to do?" John asked

"I am going to challenge you for that title. At money in the bank. How about that? Still think I am scared of you fruity pebbles?" Randy said.

"Oh you're on Randy. I can't wait to kick your ass all over this arena." John said while walking up the ramp. When John got to the stage he turned around and held his championship belt over his head. Randy stood at the bottom of the ramp eyeing the belt. John turned around and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Cole I think both John Cena and Randy Orton like JJ. And man I really can't blame them. She is one hot diva." Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

"well king they have one hell of a fight ahead of them if that is the case because I don't think JJ wants a relationship with either of them. But this could be for some great matches between the WWE's Apex Predator and the WWE champion." Michael Cole said. "Neither one of them looked happy about the other coming out to help JJ."

"No they sure didn't" Jerry "the King" Lawler said

Randy made his way to the back. As he went through the curtain he was attacked with a hug from JJ. "Thank you so much for helping me" she said.

"It was nothing JJ. Where is John?" Randy asked

"He went to his dressing room after I gave him a hug and thanked him." she answered "so do you think I can get a ride back to the hotel room with you and John? I don't want to walk."

"I don't think it will be a problem but let me ask John. It's his car anyways." Randy said.

"Ok I am going to go change. See you in a bit." JJ said.

She walked into her locker room and took a shower. When she got out she got dressed in skinny jeans and a JJ glass breaking t-shirt. She put her shoes on and grabbed her bag and left her locker room. She walked towards John and Randy's locker rooms. As she got to Johns locker room he came out."Hey John." She said with a smile

"Hey JJ. So I heard you need a ride to the hotel. Is that correct?" He said with a smile

"Yea is that ok?" she asked

"Of course let's just see if Randy is ready." he said

"Ok"

They walked a few more steps and knocked on Randy's door. As soon as they knocked Randy came out of the door. "Ok so let's go already." Randy said. "What took you two so long?" He added with a smirk

"Randy you're a pain in my ass." John said.

"Ha-ha you think I am a pain in the ass? I think you're a pain in the ass John." Randy replied

"Well you are both a pain in my ass so can we go. And can we stop for a bite to eat? Maybe something fast. I am hungry but tired." JJ said.

"Ok lil bit lets go" Randy said to JJ.

"Don't call me lil bit ugh you know I don't like that." JJ said

"Yes you do admit it." Randy said while they start walking down the hall towards the exit.

They walked out the door. John on one side of JJ and Randy on the other. She linked arms with both men. The parking lot was empty because John, Randy, and JJ were always the last ones gone. They got to the car and as John unlocked the doors JJ's phone beeped. She had a text from someone.

"Hey Cuz how is it going? I saw raw tonight. Looked like your bringing me back to the ring in some form. Anyways text I back if you want. I will be up for a while. Austin"

A smile came on her face as she got into the back seat.

"Seriously JJ I can sit in back I don't mind." Randy said.

"Nah I am fine. I'm texting someone anyways." she answered

"Ok If you're sure."

"I am" JJ said with a smile on her face. She decided to respond to her cousin.

"Yea I am dropping suttle hints that I have you in my corner. I am enjoying the storyline I am in with John and Randy. Tonight they weren't supposed to come down to the ring for me but it played into the storyline that they did. How are you doing? JJ"

She pushed enter just as John was pulling into McDonalds. "You want your usual JJ?" John asked.

"Yes please. I will give you the money." JJ said.

"No its ok it's on me." John said. "Usual for you also Randy?"

"No I want a number 5" Randy answered

"Please order when ready" the voice from the drive through said.

"Yes can I get a number 5, a number 1 and a number 6? With 3 dr peppers. Thank you" John said

"Ok that is #5 a #1 and. Is that correct?"

"Yes that is right." John said.

"Ok the total is $22.85 please pull forward"

"Thank you" John said. John pulled the car forward. The lady took John's money. John pulled forward to the last window. They waited for about 2 minutes for their food. They finally got their food and John started driving again. As they drove to the hotel JJ's phone beeped again.

"I am glad you are enjoying the storyline but remember Cuz that they are just acting also. Austin"

She responded to his text

"Yes I know Cuz. I don't want a relationship for either of them. But I will keep that in mind. I am going to relax and eventually sleep lol. JJ"

They pulled into the hotel parking lot. They all got out of the car and walked towards the hotel. As they were going in they saw Dolph leaving. JJ smiled as she passed Dolph. He turned his head and smiled at her also. She continued to walk with the guys. Randy was carrying the drinks and John was carrying the food. They went up to her hotel room and sat down and ate. "So having fun in the WWE so far JJ?" John asked

"I'm having so much fun. I love it" JJ said.

"So we noticed you are using the stunner." Randy said.

"I haven't seen it used since Austin left. John said.

"Well I've seen Austin use it so much I thought I would try it out. Seems like it works." JJ lied.

They ate the rest of the food. Once they were done eating they all got up. JJ gave her friends a hug and kisses and sent them to their own rooms. "Good night you two pain in the asses" JJ said as they left.

"nini JJ." They said in unison. JJ closed her hotel door. She went to where they were eating and threw away the garbage. She changed into her pj's and layed on her bed. She drifted off to sleep.

_*A/N: so we see some possible relationships for JJ. What do you all think? Give me some input*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: ok so we see a spark between John Cena and JJ and a spark between Randy Orton and JJ. Now is there a spark between Dolph Ziggler and JJ? Give me input and I will do what I can to involve it in the story._

As JJ tried to drift off to sleep the thoughts of John and Randy went through her head. She wanted to tell them that Austin was her cousin but she didn't want to be treated differently. She enjoyed spending time with each of them. Then the smile of Dolph came to her head. He had a beautiful smile and it warmed her heart. But then again so did Randy's smile and John's smile. She looked up at the ceiling and then turned on her side and decided that she needed to sleep. She remembered what her cousin had said when she joined the company. They were both basically womanizers. Could he be talking about the two men she has developing feelings for? No he couldn't mean the John Cena and Randy Orton of today. She tried so hard to go to sleep but she kept picturing Randy Orton's body. It looked so perfect. And John Cena's smile. With those dimples. Oh she gets weak at the knees when she sees those dimples. His smile. His whole face. In fact his whole body gives her the chills. But seeing Randy also gives her chills. She is torn between the two men. Then Dolph came into her thoughts. He does something to her also, but it's not the same feeling as when Randy or John is around her. She didn't know what to think of her new found feelings. She finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning JJ was jolted awake by a hard and loud knock on her hotel door. She gets out of bed and walks over to the door and looks through the peep hole. What the hell is Dolph doing outside her hotel door? Maybe he thinks this is someone else's room. She reluctantly opens the door and Dolph burst into the room. "what do you want Dolph? It is 5:30 in the morning. I was asleep so what do you want?" She sleepily asked

"I know your secret." Dolph slurred.

Her eyes opened up immediately and looked at him. "My secret?" she softly asked

"Yea your secret. You are falling for two assholes." He said.

"What are you talking about Dolph? You have been drinking and I can tell. You spell like stale alcohol." she said pushing him away.

"No you do." Was his response.

She looked at this alcohol filled man. She wondered why he was drinking and why he thought to come here. Of all places to come here. His girlfriend or onscreen girlfriend and I are bitter enemies. Although JJ believes that they are not together off screen. At least she doesn't think that he wants to be. She still didn't understand why he was there in her room. She took him by the hand and led him to the table. She sat him down and went and got a glass of water. "Drink this." she said. She then went and started a pot of coffee. The water will hold him until the coffee is done. When the coffee was finished she got two mugs out and brought one over to Dolph. "Now Dolph why are you in my hotel room at 5:30 in the morning?" she asked

"I can't let you do it. I can't let you fall for either of those assholes. You are too good for them." He slurred again.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked

"Kane and Daniel Bryan." He said.

JJ laughed for a minute before she stopped and looked straight at Dolph. "Nick I am not interested in either of those two. I don't want either of those two. I don't need either of those two. In fact I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself." She explained.

A smile came on Delphi's face. "Good I didn't want to have to hurt them. They are both so damn good." he said.

JJ laughed hard and loud.

"Dolph?" JJ looked at him.

"Yea?" Dolph said.

"Why do you care who I fall for?" she asked

"Cause I like you." Dolph said.

"Oh ok. Well we can be friends." She said smiling

"Great I can't want to get to know you." he said while slightly slurring his words."Dolph you need to go to sleep. You are still drunk." she said while leading Dolph to the door. "Have a good night."

"Ok you too. Talk to you tomorrow maybe?" he said while leaving

"Yea ok. Talk to you tomorrow." JJ said while closing the door.

JJ walked back over to her bed and lay down. She knew she needed to get up in fact she needed to go work out so she got back up and changed into her workout clothes. She went to her bag and grabbed it and put her room key in it and left her room. She went down to the gym and walked into the room. There she saw Kaitlyn on the treadmill. JJ decided to go over and try to make a new friend. She didn't hang out with many diva's cause she was always with John and Randy. She loved hanging out with John and Randy more than anything but she feels that she needs another woman to talk to in case she needs her. She walked over to Kaitlyn and got onto the treadmill beside her. "Hi Kaitlyn how are you today?" JJ asked

"I'm good how about you?" Kaitlyn said.

"Not bad. Listen I know that I've not talked to you since I got here but I would love to be your friend. I am friends with John and Randy but they also are guys and talking about cars can get tiring." JJ said.

"I would love to be your friend. Would you like to hang out with me after we get done working out?" Kaitlyn asked

"I would love to." JJ said.

The two new friends worked out for a couple hours then went to their rooms. About 30 minutes later they met back down in the lobby. They were going to go shopping. And although JJ didn't really like shopping it made her smile. JJ and Kaitlyn walked to Kaitlyn's rental and left. As they drove they talked more and more. JJ felt comfortable talking to Kaitlyn. She almost felt like she could tell her anything. In fact she did feel like she could tell her anything. Soon JJ's phone beeped. She looked at it and there was a text from John. "Where are you? We were going to workout today. Where are you?" JJ texted John back. "I'm with Kaitlyn. We are going shopping. Sorry I forgot about working out with you and Randy. I already worked out with Kaitlyn. I will talk to you guys later. Bye." JJ pushed the send button. As JJ sighed she looked at her new friend.

"What's up JJ?" Kaitlyn asked

"It's John I was suppose to work out with John and Randy this morning. I completely forgot about it. I hope they aren't mad at me because I'm not working out with them." JJ said with a frown.

"JJ when have you ever not hung out with them?" Kaitlyn asked

"I've always hung out with them. Ever since my cousin got me this job." JJ cut herself off realizing what she just said.

"Who is your cousin if you don't mind me asking? I won't tell anyone I promise." Kaitlyn said as she was pulling into the mall parking lot.

JJ looked up at her new friend. She thinks she can trust her. "My cousin use to work for the company. Well he still does just not in the ring anymore." She said with a slight smile

"Oh the expense is killing me who is your cousin?" Kaitlyn said as she parked.

"You promise you won't say anything to anyone?" JJ asked while getting out of the car.

"I promise." she said.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin" JJ said

"Oh my god your related to the Stone Cold Steve Austin? That is so cool. But why don't you want anyone to know?" Kaitlyn asked

"I don't want anyone to treat me any different. I want to make a name for myself instead of getting popular because of which my relation is." JJ explained

"I understand. Your secret is safe with me." Kaitlyn said. "Wait you said no one else knows? You haven't told John or Randy?"

"No I've not told him. I don't want them to look at me any different." JJ said.

"So which of them do you like more than a friend?" Kaitlyn asked while walking into the first store.

"Neither of them. I don't want a relationship. I just want friends. After what happened to me in the past I don't want a relationship with anyone." JJ said.

"Oh my god I think this outfit would look great on you." Kaitlyn said while going up to a cute little outfit that was made for a tomboy.

"Oh that is cute. How much?" JJ asked

"No need to worry about it. It's on me. So if you want it and if they have that small of a size then it's yours. I am glad we finally have become friends. I've always wanted to be your friend but I didn't think you wanted me as a friend." Kaitlyn explained.

"You are a true friend. Thank you so much Kaitlyn." JJ said.

They shopped all morning. And bought lots of things. They were going to sit down for lunch when JJ had an idea. "Do you think we can invite John and Randy to join us?" JJ asked

"Yes that would be great. I have wanted to get to know them since I came to the WWE." Kaitlyn said

JJ picked up her phone and dialed John's number. It kept ringing and ringing. She hung up and then dialed Randy's phone. "Hello?" Randy answered

"Hey what are you and John doing?" JJ asked

"Nothing we were going to go find something to eat. But other than that nothing. Why?" Randy asked

"Kaitlyn and I wanted to invite you to eat with us." JJ said.

"Sure I will get John and we will meet you. Where you at?" Randy asked

"We are at the mall" JJ said.

"Ok see you in like half an hour." Randy said while hanging up.

"Ok they are on their way." JJ said while turning to Kaitlyn.

"Yay" Kaitlyn said.

They roamed around the mall for a little bit more. They passed by a jewelry store. "Oh man I want another piercing." JJ said.

"Where at?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I want two of them actually. My belly button and one of my nipples. Is that crazy?" JJ asked.

Kaitlyn just smiled. "No its not. Let's go. But not here. I know one just down this way." Kaitlyn grabbed her new friends hand and walked down the hall. They came to a store and they went into it. Kaitlyn talked to the person inside. When she was prompted JJ moved and sat down. The guy pulled a curtain around so no one could see.

"Which of these do you want on your belly button? And which do you want on your nipple?" The man said.

She looked very closely. There was one that was a belly button one that had tomboy dangling on it. She chose that one. And then there was a heart shaped loop for her nipple. As JJ sat there she was nervous but when he stuck the needle through her skin it was like she didn't feel it at all. She was wearing a tank that ended just above her belly button. She felt a little uncomfortable with the nipple one but she went with it. She paid the cashier and left the store. They were almost to the food area when they spotted John and Randy. Randy had a smile on his face but John did not.

"I wonder what's wrong with John." Kaitlyn said.

"I don't know he didn't answer when I called his phone." JJ said.

She ran and jumped into Randy's opened arms. JJ hugged Randy hard. "What's wrong with John?" she whispered in his ear?

He leaned down "he wanted to work out with you this morning and has been like this ever since" he whispered back.

JJ let go of Randy and turned to John. "John I am sorry. I completely forgot about this morning. Please forgive me. Please." she said to John.

"JJ can I talk to you alone please?" John asked

He took her hand and led her away from Randy and Kaitlyn who seemed to be getting along swimmingly. "What's wrong John? You are starting to scare me." JJ said.

"Do you not like hanging out with me and Randy?" John asked

"What why would you think that John? I love hanging with you two." JJ said.

"You didn't want to work out with us today. And you started hanging out with Kaitlyn." He said looking at his feet.

JJ put her hand up to John's face. "John please looks at me. Just because I am hanging with Kaitlyn doesn't mean I don't like you and Randy anymore. It just means that I need a female to talk to sometimes. I love hanging with you and Randy more than anything trust me. Please don't be upset at me because I want a female friend." JJ said.

John looked into JJ's eyes and a feeling crept into his stomach. "Ok JJ I understand. Now can we eat?" John asked.

"Yea let's go." JJ said. Turning to the other two she saw that there was a lot of body language from Kaitlyn. "Hey you two wanna eat or do you want to get a room?"

The two joined their friends. They walked to the restaurant that was in the mall and sat down. There they all talked and ate and talked some more.


End file.
